Little Miss Princess
Little Miss Princess is the thirty-fourth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves, and the fourth one created by Adam Hargreaves. It was released on March 25, 2011. Story Miss Princess wanted to help people for a change. She went to Mr. Bump's house and tried to help him. She turns out at the end she can't really do anything. Mr. Bump asks Miss Princess to order a pizza. He says she's really good at giving orders! Mentioned *Mr. Busy *Little Miss Neat Other characters that appeared in this book *Mr. Bump *Gardener *Butcher *Baker *Greengrocer Pictures Only *Little Miss Sunshine International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Princesse (French) Counterparts * Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are princesses, have blonde hair and a crown and they are beautiful, and Peach wears a pink dress while Little Miss Princess is pink-skinned), * Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both have blonde hair), * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, both are princesses, have blonde hair and are pink), * Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both are princesses and they're pink), * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are pink), * Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are Princesses), * Sarah (Fireman Sam, both wear pink and have blonde hair), * Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both wears pink and they are beautiful), * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are princesses and have pink skins), * Bo Peep (Toy Story series, both have blonde hair, Wearing Pink and are Beautiful), * Barbie (Toy Story series, both have blonde hair and are beautiful), * Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron, both are beautiful princesses, wear pink and have blonde hair), * Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have blonde hair), * Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful and have blonde hair), * Tessie Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are beautiful and wears pink), * Maid Marian (Robin Hood, both are beautiful and wear pink), * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb, both are pink), * Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog, both are princesses, pink and have blonde hair), * Minako/Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon, both have blonde hair), * Princess Yum-Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler, both are princesses), * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty, both are beautiful princesses, have blonde hair and crowns and are pink), * Alana (The Little Mermaid, both are princesses have a crown, and Alana has a pink tailfin while Little Miss Princess is pink-skinned), * Poodle (Almost Naked Animals, both are pink and good at giving orders), * Vannah (Side Kick, both are beautiful and good at giving orders), * Princess Snowcup (Zhu Zhu Pets, both are princesses). * Buffy (2 Stupid Dogs, both are beautiful) * Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess, both are princesses, wear crowns and have blonde hair) * Kirby (Kirby series, both are pink) * Ami Onuki (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, both are beautiful) * Nala (The Lion King, both are beautiful) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics, both are princesses) * Princess Eloise III (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are princesses, wear crowns and have blonde hair) * Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are pink and have crowns) * Marzipan (Homestar Runner, both are pink with blonde hair) * Kitana (Mortal Kombat, both are princesses) * Lindsay (Total Drama Series, Both are beautiful) * Bridgette (Total Drama Series, Both are blond) * Gwen (Total Drama Series, both are beautiful) * Princess Mi Amore Cadenza/Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are pink, princesses, have blonde hair and wear a crown on their heads) * Raksha (The Jungle Book, both are beautiful) * Rapunzel (Tangled, both are princesses and have blonde hair) * Princess Aurora (Disney/Sleeping Beauty, both are princesses have blond and wear pink and beautiful). *Sally Finkelstein-Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas, both are beautiful) *Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are princesses and blonde) *Gia (Madagascar series, both are blonde and beautiful) *Jenna (Balto, both are beautiful) *Princess Fiona (Shrek, both are princesses and are beautiful) *Little Princess (Little Princess, both are princesses) See Also :Mr. Men :Mr. Tickle Mr. Greedy Mr. Happy Mr. Nosey Mr. Sneeze Mr. Bump Mr. Snow Mr. Messy Mr. Topsy-Turvy Mr. Silly :Mr. Uppity Mr. Small Mr. Daydream Mr. Forgetful Mr. Jelly Mr. Noisy Mr. Lazy Mr. Funny Mr. Mean Mr. Chatterbox :Mr. Fussy Mr. Bounce Mr. Muddle Mr. Dizzy Mr. Impossible Mr. Strong Mr. Grumpy Mr. Clumsy Mr. Quiet Mr. Rush :Mr. Tall Mr. Worry Mr. Nonsense Mr. Wrong Mr. Skinny Mr. Mischief Mr. Clever Mr. Busy Mr. Slow Mr. Brave :Mr. Grumble Mr. Perfect Mr. Cheerful Mr. Cool Mr. Rude Mr. Good Mr. Nobody :Little Miss :Little Miss Bossy Little Miss Naughty Little Miss Neat Little Miss Sunshine Little Miss Tiny Little Miss Trouble Little Miss Helpful Little Miss Magic Little Miss Shy Little Miss Splendid :Little Miss Late Little Miss Scatterbrain Little Miss Greedy Little Miss Giggles Little Miss Twins Little Miss Chatterbox Little Miss Dotty Little Miss Lucky Little Miss Star Little Miss Fickle :Little Miss Contrary Little Miss Busy Little Miss Quick Little Miss Wise Little Miss Tidy Little Miss Brainy Little Miss Stubborn Little Miss Curious Little Miss Fun Little Miss Somersault :Little Miss Scary Little Miss Bad Little Miss Whoops Little Miss Princess :Special Mr. Men :Mr. Cheeky Mr. Christmas Mr. Birthday Little Miss Jealous Little Miss Christmas Little Miss Birthday Little Miss Stella Mr. Stupid :Non-English Mr Men :Mr. Crosspatch Mr. No Little Miss All-Goes-Well Little Miss Brilliant Little Miss Busy-Body Little Miss Careful Little Miss Loud Little Miss Prim Little Miss Selfish Little Miss Vain Little Miss Yes :Misc. Mr Men :Little Miss Calamity Little Miss Daredevil Mr. Scatterbrain Mr. Stubborn Other Mr. Men Caveman Mummy Mr. Rude's family Grandfather Clock Mr. Magic Mr. Roundy Mr. Squary Mr. Beefeater Mr. Funny (Beafeater) Mr. Metal Mr. Fussy's unnamed releative Mr. Spendy :Appeared in other Stories :Mr. Miserable Mr. Right Mr. Thrifty Little Miss Thrifty Mr. Penny Mr. Prudence Wilfred the Wizard Mr. All-Goes-Wrong Little Miss Nobody :Related Articles :Roger Hargreaves Adam Hargreaves Mr. Men and Little Miss The Mr. Men Show Category:Little Miss Category:Pink characters Category:Round characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Blonde hair